The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a communication system 10 connecting a vehicle 12 and a host 20 is shown. The vehicle 12 communicates with a vehicle control system 14. For example, the vehicle control system 14 may receive sensor data from the vehicle 12 and send control signals to the vehicle 12. For example only, the vehicle control system 14 may send control signals to an engine (not shown) of the vehicle 12. It can be appreciated that while a separate vehicle control system 14 is shown, the vehicle control system 14 may be implemented as part of the vehicle 12.
The vehicle control system 14 communicates with a vehicle communication system 16. For example only, the vehicle communication system 16 may be a global positioning satellite (GPS) system or a telematic system. It can be appreciated that while a separate vehicle communication system 16 is shown, the vehicle communication system 16 may be implemented as part of the vehicle control system 14 and/or the vehicle 12.
The vehicle communication system 16 facilitates communication between the vehicle control system 14 and a host 20 via a wireless communication channel 18. For example only, the vehicle communication system 16 and the host 20 may communicate via radio frequency (RF) communication.
Communication between the vehicle 12 and the host 20 may be for, but not limited to, emergency, security, and/or navigation. For example, during an emergency (e.g. after an accident), an operator of the vehicle 12 may contact an emergency services host 20. For example, an owner of the vehicle 12 may contact a security services host 20 when he/she is locked out of the vehicle 12. For example, the operator of the vehicle 12 may send requests for and/or receive navigational information from a GPS host 20.